Tobi's Costume
by WGDWriter
Summary: Halloween is here and Tobi wants to go trick or treating. The only person who can go with him is his Sempai, but something is keeping Deidara from wanting to look at Tobi directly.


"Sempai? Hey, Sempai!" Tobi rushed into a clearing looking for Deidara yet again.

Deidara was laying down in the shade of a large tree. He didn't move as Tobi rushed up to him and fell flat on his face right next to him. Tobi jumped up into a sitting position and stared at Deidara, waiting for his companion to notice him. Deidara opened one eye and only sighed as he relaxed yet again. He didn't want to deal with Tobi anymore.

"Hey Sempai, guess what?" Tobi leaned in closer to Deidara.

"What is it baka?" Deidara sighed, "Can't you see I'm relaxing before we get another mission? I have to save up my strength just in case you go and screw things up again."

"I learned a new jutsu!" Tobi jumped to his feet, "You want to know how?"

"Not particularly, but I can bet my life you're going to tell me any way."

"I learned it from watching the Nine Tails!" Tobi jumped with excitement.

"Uh huh…" Deidara said absentmindedly. Tobi watched as the realization of what he just said sunk into Deidara's mind. It took a few minutes, but Deidara finally jumped up and grabbed hold of Tobi's collar, "Baka! Why didn't you tell me? We could have had the Nine Tails in our grasp by now!"

"I couldn't Sempai, you disappeared." Tobi said matter of fact, "Besides, this new jutsu is going to be my Halloween costume."

"Baka," Deidara shoved Tobi into the tree and held him up in the air, "if you had any brains, you would have captured the Nine Tails, not learn a stupid technique." Deidara sighed and dropped Tobi so he fell hard. "Whatever, I was just about to go looking for you when you showed up. We have to head back to the hideout anyway."

"Wait, Sempai!" Tobi jumped up and wiped the dirt off of him, "You have to see my new jutsu."

"Cut it out baka!" Deidara shouted as Tobi muttered something, "I don't care about your new jutsu. I don't even care about your wellbeing! I just want to-" Deidara turned to face Tobi and stopped short.

In front of Deidara wasn't Tobi. It was a girl in a cheerleader's outfit that mimicked the Akatsuki uniform. She even had pom-poms that were red and black. The strange girl had long black hair, but her face wasn't distinguishable because there was a mask similar to Tobi's. Deidara examined the girl's form and couldn't help but go weak to the knee. Deidara's heart beat faster he felt his face heat up.

"Sempai," a voice as smooth as silk and as sweet as sugar came from behind the mask which made Deidara's nose bleed slightly, "What do you think of my Sexy Cheerleader no justu?"

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed where he stood and the last thing he heard was the girl screaming, "Sempai!"

* * *

><p>"Sempai?" Deidara heard Tobi's quiet voice.<p>

Deidara sat up slowly and examined his surroundings. He was still in the clearing and under the same tree as he was when he abandoned Tobi. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. Just a dream, he thought. Deidara felt a tackle as Tobi went and hugged him to the ground.

"Sempai! I thought you were dead!" Tobi cried.

"Baka! Get off of me." Deidara pushed Tobi away, "Why would you think I was dead? I was just asleep."

"NO! Sempai has amnesia!" Tobi panicked.

Deidara slapped Tobi in the face and frowned, "Get a hold of yourself! I have every scrap of my memory baka."

"But, you fell. Almost like you dropped dead."

"What are you taking about? I was asleep, right?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, since you are actually alive, you must have been very sleepy to have fallen asleep right when I was showing you my Sexy Cheerleader no justu."

The color drained from Deidara's face, "What?"

"I told you, I learned a new justu while watching the Nine Tails and then I showed it to you. Sempai, are you sure you don't have amnesia?"

"B-Baka." Deidara muttered as he grew light headed.

"Sempai, are you going to fall asleep again?" Tobi asked.

"I must be dreaming." Deidara put his arm over his eyes, "I'm having a terrible nightmare."

"Sempai, you're not dreaming." Tobi laughed, "See!" Tobi leaned forward and pinched Deidara's arm hard.

"Baka!" Deidara yelled as he punched Tobi in the stomach, "Don't do that!"

"At least you know you're not asleep Sempai." Tobi coughed and then stood up as if he wasn't winded, "Now, let me show you my justu!"

"No!" Deidara jumped up.

But it was already too late. Tobi was gone and in his place was the girl from before. Deidara quickly turned his back on the girl, but Deidara already had a slight nose bleed. He heard Tobi complain that Deidara wasn't looking and had to close his eyes when he realized that Tobi came in front of him, forcing Deidara to look at his new justu. Deidara quickly cleaned up the blood and put a hand over his eyes and sighed. _Why Tobi_, Deidara thought, _why?_

"Sempai, come on! What do you think?" Tobi's female voice made Deidara want to tear his hand away from his eyes.

"You look ridiculous baka." Deidara muttered angrily, "Now become the normal baka you were once before or else I'll blast you to the last village we were at."

"Yes Sempai." Tobi sounded so sad.

Deidara sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to see Tobi like that ever again. Then, Deidara heard Tobi laugh nervously, though it wasn't his usual laugh. Deidara still heard the female Tobi had turned into, and he was disgusted that Tobi wasn't listening.

"Baka!" Deidara yelled keeping his eyes closed, "I will blast you away. I have done it before, and I will do it again."

"I-I can't." Tobi stuttered, "I can't release the justu."

Deidara felt cold sweat form on his brow. He bit his lip hard until he tasted blood. I have to figure something out, Deidara thought with panic. Then Deidara thought of something that will temporarily fix his problem. He felt so relieved that he uncovered his eyes, but still kept them closed, and smiled.

"Okay baka, here's the plan." Deidara's smile grew, "You don't need to panic. We are going to continue going on to the hideout, and you will continue trying to release the justu. But there is one thing you have to do in order for this to be a success."

"Continue trying to release the justu?" Tobi asked

"Yes that's important, but more importantly, you have to stay behind me."

"You mean I have to walk behind you?" Tobi asked. Deidara nodded and was about to turn around when Tobi asked, "But why do I have to walk behind you?"

"Because I said to baka!" Deidara shouted, "Jeez, can't you follow simple orders?"

Deidara turned around and step forward, just to smash into something. Deidara sat up and rubbed his head seeing he fell after he smashed himself into the tree he was relaxing under. Tobi was instantly by Deidara's side and helped him to his feet. In the process, Deidara saw Tobi's silky hair and felt soft hands on his shoulders. Deidara roughly shrugged Tobi's hands off of him and shouted to be left alone.

"I don't want you to touch me at all, you got it?" Deidara asked with his back to Tobi.

"Yes Sempai." Tobi said quietly, but then he cheered up quickly and asked, "Hey Sempai, do you think the others will recognize me?"

"Your mask is a dead giveaway." Deidara said simply.

"So Sempai, will you take me trick or treating? Everyone said they were busy today, other than you."

Deidara shivered at the thought of taking Tobi around in his costume, "I have things planned."

"Sempai, you asked me to organize your agenda and I saw nothing-"

"Tobi stop it! If I say no, then the answer is no!" Deidara was very tempted to turn around and blast Tobi away just so he could have some peace and quiet.

"W-Wait Sempai! If the others don't recognize me, then you have to take me out trick or treating."

Deidara stopped and turned around focusing on Tobi's mask, "And if they don't?"

"If the others recognize me, I won't ask ever again. Not until death due our partnership apart."

"Deal." Deidara shook Tobi's soft hand and quickly turned his back on Tobi before he became weak in the knees again. "I know they'll recognize you." Deidara continued, "Their not that stupid."

* * *

><p>Deidara smiled once they entered the hideout. He was one hundred percent positive that everyone would see through Tobi's disguise, though it was unfortunate that Tobi still hasn't figured out how to release the justu. Several times, out of old habit, Deidara turned around with an evil smirk to go and taunt Tobi or to brag about his beautiful, powerful art, and Deidara found himself both weak in the knees and staring at Tobi. Tobi would reply like he always would: a small child looking up with love to a big brother and praise like a loyal subject to his king. Deidara had to keep reminding himself that Tobi was still Tobi, no matter what form he took. But, he would catch himself looking back for no apparent reason, just watching Tobi trying to release the justu.<p>

"Look who finally came back!" Deidara heard Hidan yell, "How was your mediocre mission?"

"So the devil finally comes back from hell?" Deidara countered as he sat down to relax.

Deidara didn't hear the usual bad jokes that were always started once he and Tobi came back from missions. He didn't even hear Hidan's usual snide comments. Deidara opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at something. Deidara's eyes followed their gaze and he noticed that they were all staring at Tobi, who was still a female. Deidara quickly looked away and saw everyone's gawking eyes as if they were aiming for a prize. All eyes followed as Tobi's female figure went and sat itself next to Deidara, which caused eyes to jump from Tobi to Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara, why don't you introduce your lady friend?" Hidan's smile grew and his eyes looked at Deidara expectantly.

"W-What?" Deidara jumped, "You don't know who-"

"Hey Itachi," Kakuzu turned as Itachi and Kisame entered the room, "look who has finally got someone to snuggle with."

Itachi looked at Tobi with a bored look. When his eyes jumped to Deidara, his eyes widened slightly with surprise. Deidara frowned and as his gaze went around the room, his frown deepened. The only ones not present were Pein and Konan, and if they were they would have caused more embarrassment.

"Are you guys really that stupid?" Deidara asked, "I would think-"

"Now, now, there is no need to go and get protective over your "friend"." Zetsu smiled.

"But-"

"Deidara, there is no need to get all defensive." Kisame joined in.

"There's no point in talking, is there?" Deidara muttered as he slouched and crossed his arms itching to use his explosives.

Tobi leaned in closer to Deidara and whispered, "So Sempai, about that favor…"

"Not now To-"

"Are you refusing her request?" Zetsu asked, "Of course he is!" Zetsu's other side argued, "Why else would he say no."

"Actually, she's a-" Deidara started

"Deidara, you can't refuse a lady's request." Hidan smiled, "Now if I had a nice lady friend like you do, I would treasure her."

"Then you would be a baka and sacrifice her." Deidara's frown deepened even more, "Besides, I wouldn't take a zombie's advice on how to treat people."

"Deidara, Hidan was only trying to mean well." Kakuzu chuckled, "Right Itachi?"

"I'm not getting into this" Itachi closed his eyes and left the room without another word.

"Well, what about you Kisame?"

"I'm afraid I'm with Itachi on this one." Kisame went to the doorway and turned around just to call, "But you better talk to Pein about keeping her here."

"BAKA!" Deidara jumped up with every intention on using his explosives.

"Deidara, you don't want Pein to get angry, or Konan either, would you?" Hidan taunted.

Deidara growled and sat back down, knowing too well that he was surrounded by idiots.

"Sempai…" Tobi lightly touched Deidara's arm.

"Get ready." Deidara said through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you still haven't told us her name." Hidan said as Tobi skipped out the doorway.<p>

Deidara brightened up, thinking he had a way out of this whole mess, "Her name is Tob-"

"Sempai, Tobia is waiting!" Tobi called from outside.

"Pretty name for a gal like her." Kakuzu commented as he went to the next room.

"W-What?" Deidara couldn't believe how stupid his partners in crime were.

"Have fun!" Hidan closed the door and Deidara was left dumbfounded.

"Sempai!" Tobi called.

Deidara became frozen in place at the thought of what might happen if he saw Tobi right then. He quickly looked around and grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his eyes. Tobi came skipping back and saw Deidara tie the cloth securely at the back of his head. Tobi gave Deidara a confused look under his mask and he came closer. Deidara didn't notice Tobi was even near him until Tobi tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"Sempai, what are you dressed up as?" Tobi asked.

"A blind man." Deidara answered following the sound of Tobi's enchanting voice.

"Good idea, but how are you supposed to go up and get candy?"

"I can wait for you. It's not like I want any candy."

"Okay then, let's go!" Tobi ran off.

"Tobi, wait! I can't see."

"Sorry Sempai!" Tobi came back and looped his arm through Deidara's.

"Baka." Deidara muttered.

For the rest of the evening, Tobi and Deidara went from house to house getting candy. At first, Tobi would go up alone and ask for a little bit extra to give to his "blind friend". After a while, Tobi convinced Deidara to actually come up and they were actually able to get more candy that way. Soon, Deidara actually felt comfortable enough to take off the blindfold he put on himself, in which they received less candy, but still Tobi was happier. Sometimes, Tobi would go and put the blindfold back on Deidara, and Deidara would laugh and keep it on for a little bit and then take it off. There were times when Tobi spotted someone with more candy than he had and Deidara would snatch some of it just to make Tobi happy. Then at some point in the evening, Deidara called Tobi Tobia, and continued to call Tobi that for the rest of the evening. It was midnight when Deidara and Tobi decided to sit down on a bench to rest their sore feet. Deidara put an arm around Tobi and they relaxed under the full moon.

"You know this is the most fun I have ever had." Deidara sighed.

"Yeah, today has been great." Tobi agreed, "Thank you for coming Sempai. It wouldn't have been this much fun without you." A puff of smoke appeared around Tobi that moment and Tobi was back to normal.

"Hm, the justu finally wore off." Deidara smiled, "You must be out of chakra."

Tobi shrugged, "Guess so. But at least Tobi has lots of candy."

"Hey, half of that is mine." Deidara smiled bigger and looked up at the moon, "Listen Tobi, what I said before this morning, none of that was true. Sure, you could be a baka at times, but your fine once you get past all of your silliness."

"Thank you Sempai!" Tobi said excited and looked up at the moon too. After a few moments of silence Tobi jumped up and grabbed his big bag of candy. "Hey, Sempai. Why don't we go and get more candy from those kids over there and then race home."

"Sure, why not." Deidara stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Also, I bet everyone is going to ask where I've been once we get back."

"Nope, they're going to ask "What happened to Tobia?""

"Okay then, if I win, I get all of your candy. And if you win-"

"If I win, you don't get blasted into any towns for a whole week."

"Deal!"


End file.
